Compute $10^{-1}\pmod{1001}$. Express your answer as a residue from $0$ to $1000$, inclusive.
Solution: Notice that $1001=10\cdot 100+1$. Therefore, $$10\cdot 100\equiv -1 \pmod{1001},$$which implies that $$10\cdot -100\equiv 1\pmod{1001}.$$The inverse of $10\pmod{1001}$ is $-100$, but we need an answer in the interval from $0$ to $1000$. The equivalent residue in this interval is $-100+1001 = \boxed{901}$.

We can check our answer: $10\cdot 901 = 9010 = 9(1001)+1 \equiv 1\pmod{1001}$, so $901$ is indeed the inverse of $10\pmod{1001}$.